


Revival

by RenSoo, Slothiccc



Series: Death, Revival and Forgiveness. [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, IDK how to tag this tbh, M/M, Mahiru called misono like 100+ times, THere's like a brother complex for Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSoo/pseuds/RenSoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: After the months of the eldest sibling's death, Tsubaki comes up with an idea. Which succeeds, thus calling his older siblings to reveal the surprise. But someone calls after nobody heard of him since the day of the eldest's death. Will it ruin the revival or will it reveal a true meaning?





	Revival

Mahiru didn’t know that his servamp died that day, the siblings took it upon themselves to clean out everything that belonged to their oldest sibling from the apartment, so that the boy wouldn’t remember and feel guilty for killing him emotionally.    
  
The siblings never told him, those with Eves even told their partners not to mention the Servamp of Sloth when the brunette showed up, explaining the reason why. Misono took it hard, hard as in full out hatred towards the old Eve of the said Servamp. How on earth did he let the kid treat his partner like that and just totally neglect him in the end. Lily honestly had a hard time trying to make the young Eve calm down and not confront the old Eve of Sloth for what he’s done.    
  
The Servamps had changed, they weren’t happy as they were before. Tsubaki kept hidden with what remains of the oldest sibling, Lily forced his smiles, Hyde barely talked, but he forced out a conversation when Licht called for him, Envy was the same somewhat and Hugh kept to himself. Okami heard of the passing and felt equally as devastated. All that leads is World End, he never replied to Lily of the news, he is probably very angry as well as distressed. There was nothing they could do, they didn’t get C3 involved just in case something would to happen to them.    
  
That’s all until Tsubaki discovered something, calling the siblings and their Eves to the building where he resides.    
  
“Tsubaki, what did you want to show us?” Lily asked, looking at the youngest brother curiously, since the youngest was in front of a dome like bed that looked like it held a body of someone.    
  
“I just did what we all wanted, right? This is what I needed to show you all.” Tsubaki answered, moving away to reveal their oldest brother sleeping peacefully on his back, as if he were a subject to be tested on, but of course Tsubaki wouldn’t want to do that, the lion protected him from C3 so this was something he could do for everyone after all the fox did to them in the past.    
  
“How…?” Hyde spoke, running towards the sleeping lion in his human form, watching the steady breaths that came from him within the casket-like bed. “Since C3 were taking Djinns for testing and possibly making more of us, I used some of that knowledge with a bit of changes to bring him back. He has no memories of his past nor how he died, so I wouldn’t mention anything about that Mahiru brat and how he perished. The only knowledge he has is just us siblings so far. That is a start, once he wakes up and begins to act accordingly as an older brother, we will give him new memories that beats the past.” Tsubaki explained, the Eves that were there were awestruck that the unstable youngest sibling would do something so kind for the ones who missed the lion.    
  
“When will he wake up?” Hugh asks, transforming into his bat form just so he could transform back and sit down on the glass of the clear casket. “Should be any minute now, once again, he’s going to be called by his name, Sleepy Ash. He has no memories of his old names. Don’t allow him near the brat who killed him. I do not want to see him destroyed again.” Tsubaki warned them, picking up the second oldest sibling to set him on his Eve’s shoulder.    
  
The others nodded their understanding, of course they did. They had their oldest sibling back again, after a few months of his death. Not once did Mahiru call to wonder why his servamp is gone, they couldn’t care less, their brother is better off without the boy who can easily forget him.

* * *

After what seems like forever, there was a soft gasp, followed but a lethargic groan coming from the casket. Tsubaki was quick to open the glass to let their eldest brother awaken, the rest that were there waited patiently to greet the new revived version of Sloth.    
  
“Good afternoon Nii-san, how was your rest?” Tsubaki spoke to the eldest as red eyes were slowly opened, blinking a few times to get his vision to focus. “Huh…? Oh, I don’t know, let me sleep some more and then I’ll answer that question.” Ash turned over, closing his eyes again. Tsubaki grinned and poked at the back of the eldest. “Nii-san, you slept for too long, we miss you.” the fox told him, waving his hand for the others to come closer. “Welcome back to the world of the awaken, how do you feel big brother Sloth?” Lily greeted, meeting the red eyes of said sibling. “It feels as if I was hit by a truck...I’m fine..” Ash answered, pushing himself up to stretch, he had a feeling that he’s missing something in his life, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was, too much of a pain to do such a thing as in remembering things before he fell asleep.    
  
“Well we’ll help with that, can you still use your powers and transform?” Lily asked again, worried that Ash was still too weak from perishing and losing all of his Djinn as he disappeared in front of their eyes, so Lily turned his head to Tsubaki, hoping that the youngest could answer that even when Ash couldn’t.    
  
“Mmm...Thanks…” Ash rubbed his eyes, looking around at the people surrounding him and where he was at currently. “I don’t know yet….So i can’t say for sure..” he added, looking to the butterfly with recognition in the red abyss of his tired eyes.    
  
“Oh, Nii-san I almost forgot. Drink this.” Tsubaki gave the eldest a glass with red liquid, most likely blood since he never took blood from his old Eve before he perished, so he needed to gain energy from it so he could function better. Ash took the glass and gulped it down needily, licking the stray drops while he gave the youngest the empty glass. Taking a deep breath and letting it out softly.    
  
“A positive.” Ash raised a brow at the youngest, how did he know his favorite blood type? “Oh, you must’ve forgotten! My apologies, you told us that you favored A+ blood because of the nice acidity.” Tsubaki chuckled at the eldest’s forgetful mind, but that was alright, they would help him gain new and better memories soon enough. “Ah...Right, it just tastes familiar a bit..” Ash furrowed his brows as if he was trying to remember, but before he could, Tsubaki changed the subject, afraid that Ash would get hurt again if he remembered his past. “No worries about it, if you forgot about it, then it means that it wasn’t important right?” Tsubaki smiled gently, helping the eldest off the bed so he could test if he could use his powers. If not, then that’ll be a problem.    
  
He was able to transform into his cat form, everyone let out a breath of relief to know that the youngest did his all to make sure that Ash would awaken healthy and powerful as before.    
  
“Ah so troublesome…” Ash said, rubbing his arm once he returned into his human form. “Hm? Are you alright brother?” Lily asked, the other servamps were talking with their Eves and Tsubaki to make up a plan to make sure the revived Sloth is out of sight of anyone who could recognize him so he wouldn’t get an Eve again, that would be dangerous. “When did I fall asleep..? And, where are my clothes….?” Ash asked, looking down his body, only having white shorts on and nothing else. “Oh, you were asleep for a few months, and for your clothes...I think they were damaged? I’ll go out and get you new ones for you so don’t worry about that right now. Do you want to lay back down or..?” Lily asked, watching lion sit back down on the comfy bed, relaxing after transforming and walking around for a little. “Alright...and I’ll sit for a bit, can’t really feel my body right now...Just give me a moment..” the eldest answered, lowering his head to breathe out a deep sigh, the sad twist in Lily’s chest rose back into place, watching his brother try and get used to being alive again without the truth of why he was here, it made him feel guilty for hiding that fact from him, and siblings shouldn’t keep important secrets from each other, no matter how much it hurts.    
  
“Oh, my eve said you could live in the manor with us so you aren’t really alone here, and Tsubaki can always come around like he always does. Would you want to?” Lily hesitated, afraid to be rejected, he was trying his best to make his brother comfortable as he starts becoming himself again instead of having trouble to even move an arm when he’s told to stretch. Ash nodded though, looking to his sibling, his red eyes silently telling the servamp of Lust his utmost thanks for that offer. He doesn’t want to be alone.   
  
Wait a minute, why would he feel like he’ll be alone?    
  
“Alright, change into your cat form and we’ll head there Nii-san.” Lily smiled, but before he could pick up the transformed cat, his phone rings, revealing a name that nobody had thought would ever call them at this hour.    
  
“Hold on a bit, Misono could you take him? I have a call to take..” Lily asked his Eve, Misono looked in the eyes of his Servamp, understanding who called him, taking the cat to the car downstairs. “Don’t take too long Lily.” Misono told him, letting Lily walk off to answer the call.

* * *

”Yes, Mahiru-kun? Is there something you need?” Lily answered, making sure the bitterness of his mood doesn’t show up in his tone. “Lily! Oh thank god! I’ve been calling Misono for months! What happened to Kuro!? He’s gone! It’s all my fault isn’t it? I’m so sorry! Please tell me he’s okay? Would he forgive me? I didn’t know that guy i dated was a rogue subclass that had been making me forget about Kuro! I’m so sorry!” Mahiru ran out of breath, Lily was frozen in place, eyes widened about the news he’s gotten and the explanation. So Mahiru did remember their brother, and when he disappeared, he noticed? It was a shock that the guy that the old Eve was dating was a subclass, nobody seemed to notice at all, not even the Servamps. “Okay Mahiru, take a breath and meet at the mansion.. You’ll need to bring an item, he...sadly did pass, but he was revived today.. We’re sorry that we didn’t say anything to you, we were all very depressed and angry. Just meet us there and explain everything, we need to know if we could trust your word and allow you to partner up with our brother again..” Lily told him as gently as possible, the crying of the old Eve was getting to him, with the way he’s sobbing uncontrollably, it really must mean his apology was from deep down in his heart. “Alright...I’ll be there.” Mahiru answered after calming down, ending the call soon after. Lily met his Eve and his sibling in the car once he finished, whispering what the call was about in Misono’s ear so he could be prepared for who’s coming. “Alright, but if I don’t trust him, he’s not taking Sloth.” Misono whispered back, the sleeping cat didn’t seem to hear, which was a good thing. It might’ve sounded like the 7th servamp was giving the poor cat away to a stranger. “That’s alright, I said something similar to that anyways.” Lily replied, running his hand through his brother’s fur. “We’ll see how things will fair Nii-san..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh man idk, like i was writing this but then my english started to fail and shoot, wdf am i reading?? but i hope it's not that bad! I'll make sure the 3rd one is better lmfao! Also, there is someone who actually wanted an explaination on why or how Mahiru started to forget about Kuro, so this is for you The_owner! More details will be in the next one too lol


End file.
